nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pikatwo's Goodbye
Pikatwo's Goodbye is the Chronicles episode of Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures. Summary It was the last day of camp at Camp Everfree. As they enjoy the last day before leaving first thing in the morning, Pikatwo notices something staring at them from the shadows of the bush around them. Realizing that they are being watched by a group of wild Pikachu, Pikatwo bounds after them into the woods. Paying no heed to Sunset's call, Pikatwo runs further and further into the wild unknown. Though they seem frightened at first, the group eventually opens up to Pikatwo and they play together as friends. Will the group be as receptive to Sunset when she makes her presence known? Plot It was the last day of camp at Camp Everfree. Sunset , but . Pikatwo rushes to Sunset's side, though he notices a small Pikachu. Pikatwo runs after it, as Ash, Misty, and Brock follow him. The pursuit ends at a forest clearing, where they find a whole clan of Pikachu with the small Pikachu. Pikachu, eager to say hello, jumps forward, but the wild Pikachu become scared and run off. Pikachu becomes disheartened, but the small Pikachu comes over and shakes tails to greet him. Soon after, the other Pikachu surround Ash's, and Brock claims they must have accepted him. Ash, also eager to join the Pikachu clan, runs toward them, but they feel scared and flee. Later, Ash asks Brock and Misty why the Pikachu ran away. Brock tells him that he probably scared the Pikachu because they were not used to human contact. The small Pikachu, watching their conversation from a nearby tree branch, falls into a river and Ash's Pikachu jumps in to save it. Before the pair are about to go down a waterfall, the other Pikachu grab each other's tails to save them, and they succeed. As a reward for his effort, Ash's Pikachu receives an apple and is hoisted up by the other Pikachu, who cheer. Brock keeps Ash back from Pikachu, encouraging him to just observe. Meanwhile, Team Rocket sees the group of Pikachu and decide to capture all of them for their Boss. Night falls, and all of the Pikachu start singing their Pikachu chant. Ash and his friends watch on and see how happy Ash's Pikachu is. Over dinner, Ash becomes sad and loses his appetite, but when asked what was wrong, he claims it was nothing. He stays up, watching the fire, to reflect on Pikachu's happiness, and concludes that Pikachu should be with his own kind. Suddenly, the Pikachu scream for help, waking Misty and Brock. The trio goes to investigate and finds all of the Pikachu captured by Team Rocket in an electric-proof net. James ensnares Ash and his friends in another net while they make their getaway. Pikachu begins chewing through the net; the others follow suit, and they soon begin their escape. Ash and his friends hold up the net they were captured in and the Pikachu jump into it unharmed. However, Ash's Pikachu, who escaped first, makes its way to Team Rocket and bites a hole in the balloon, sending them blasting off. Sunset catches her best friend, though she soon decides to leave him with the other Pikachu. Sci-Twi, the Human Mane 5 and Spike confront Sunset by the campsite, where she announces her plans and claims Pikatwo would be happier with its own kind, despite being a clone. Pikatwo reappears and starts following her, but Sunset yells at him to stay behind and runs away, . Eventually, Sunset stops running, with Sci-Twi, the Human Mane 5 and Spike catching up to her. As the sun rises, Pikatwo shakes tails with the small Pikachu and all of the wild Pikachu started chanting for both Sunset and Pikatwo to stay together forever, before Pikachu runs into Sunset's arms. Sunset is touched by the gesture that her best friend returned to her and wants to stay with her forever, and she starts to cry. Major Events * Sunset Shimmer attempts to release Pikatwo, but Pikatwo returns to her. Characters * Sunset Shimmer * The Human Mane 5 * Sci-Twi * Spike the Dog * Jessie * James * Professor Oak (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Pokémon * Pikatwo (Sunset Shimmer's) * Meowth (Team Rocket) * Pidgeotto ('s; flashback) * ('s; flashback) * Pikachu (Nurse Joy's; multiple; flashback) * Raichu (Lt. Surge's; flashback) * ('s; flashback) * Spearow (multiple; flashback) * Pikachu (multiple) Notes * Friendship Report: . * This episode revolves around Sunset Shimmer and Pikatwo. Trivia * This episode takes place right after the events of ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree'' and The Rainbooms' Trip to Misty Island. Flashbacks * Sunset and Pikatwo's first (but second) electrifying (literally) meeting at Canterlot High after her defeat and then redeeming herself (''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'') * Sunset catches Pikatwo with a Luxury Ball (''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'') * Pikatwo rides on Sunset’s shoulders for the first time after its capture (''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'') * Pikatwo protects Sunset by threatening anyone who is being mean to her (''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'') * Sunset and Pikatwo singing together with the Rainbooms in the final battle against the Dazzlings (''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'') * Sunset and Pikatwo laughing together after () * Pikatwo defending Sunset, her friends and Thomas from the Fat Controller by using Thunderbolt on him () * Sunset and Pikatwo trying to stop an out-of-control Lightning McQueen when first came to Radiator Springs (''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars'') * Sunset and Pikatwo welcoming back Toaster with a big hug (''The Equestria Girls' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'') * Sunset and Pikatwo crying over Radio’s death (''The Equestria Girls' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'') * Sunset and Pikatwo huddling together at the campfire at Camp Everfree (''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree'') * Various hugs between Sunset and Pikatwo Category:Chronicles Episodes